What The?
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Saya kembali, yeay! Kali ini dengan fic nista yang pasti bikin pada ngomong sesuai judul akibat kegajean cerita. Rate bisa berubah jadi T di next chap. Ceritanya segaje muka kakak saya  ? . Prologue only. Warning inside. Don't like don't read!


Jumpa lagi dengan saya,

Author aneh binti abal (abis, saya cewek, seh..)

Kembali menyuguhkan fic ShikaTema

Yang nggak jamin bikin kenyang! (?)

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** ShikaTema, slight banyak pair (? ) *gaploked* maksudnya bakal banyak pair, tapi belum kutentuin… -_-

**Genre:** untuk sementara Friendship dulu ya.. bingung setengah mati nentuinnya

**Warning:** aneh, abal, typo, AU, tidak memuaskan, romance sama sekali nggak muncul di chap ini, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Seluruh kelas hanya bisa memperhatikan dua orang dengan jabatan penting di kelas itu—seperti biasa.

"Trus aja gue mulu!"

"Itu kan lo-nya yang mau!"

Temari menggertakkan gigi. Kesal setengah mati pada pemuda berkuncir nanas di hadapannya. "Soalnya entar lo nggak bakal ngerjain kalo gue diemin mulu! Nggak bakal kelar!"

Shikamaru mendelik, kesal direndahkan sedemikian rupa oleh Temari yang notabene seorang cewek. (lah? Emang iya, kan? Eh, maksudnya buat negasin Shikamaru yang masih suka ngebeda-bedain gender gitu!)

"Gue beruntung punya wakil kayak lo—"

"Sayang gue cuman wakil!" potong Temari keras.

"—tapi gue nyesel lo kelewat cerewet kayak emak-emak!"

Siing. Kelas hening. Terpana akan keberanian Shikamaru menghina Temari yang jelas-jelas cewek terganas seangkatan kedua setelah Si Jid—eh, maksudnya Sakura.

"Jadi? Mau apa lo sama gue yang cerewet ini?" balas Temari lagi, belum mau kalah.

Shikamaru tak mempedulikan Temari. Ia berpaling pada Hinata yang tak jauh darinya. "Hinata, bisa kau tulis keputusan tadi? Lalu soal yang—"

"Heh, NANAS! Gue ngomong sama lo, budek!"

"Oh?" Shikamaru memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Lo ngomong sama gue? Sori, gue tadi nggak meratiin. Bisa ulang?"

"EMANG LO KATA GUE NGOMONG SAMA SIAPA?" kemarahan Temari nyaris mencapai ubun-ubun. *et dah, segini aja nyaris ampe ubun-ubun, gimana kalo udah di puncak?*

"Siapa tau lagi ngomong sama yayang lo." sahut Shikamaru asal. Matanya sempat berkeliling mencari korban. "Sasuke, gitu…"

Cowok cool berambut pantat ayam yang namanya baru saja disebut langsung merinding disko. Ia bergidik. Heh? Apa tadi kata Shikamaru? Jadi yayangnya Temari? Mending jadi pengikutnya Orochimaru deh, abis.. bisa ketemu sama si rambut merah yang… ehem ehem… (ets.. jangan ngeres dulu, maksudnya bukan Karin yang sekseh itu, tapi yang berbakti sama neneknya yang hampir dimakan serigala! *itu TUDUNG merah, author dodol!*)

"Ilfil gue sama cowok sok kalem kayak dia!" seru Temari lagi sangat terus terang. Langsung saja Sakura dan Ino mengepalkan tangan siap meregang nyawa. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menghela napas lega karena itu artinya ia tidak akan menjadi incaran Temari.

Inilah hari-hari yang biasa terjadi di kelas 9A Konoha Senior High School. Ada saja pertengkaran oleh sang ketua kelas dan wakilnya alias Shikamaru dan Temari. Atau Naruto dan Sakura.

"Heh, duren! Komik yang tadi lo pinjem ke gue mana sekarang?" seru Sakura. Tentu saja ketika tak ada guru.

"Komik yang mana? Yang ada gambar telanjangnya itu?" sahut Naruto kencang, mengundang tatapan dari berpasang-pasang mata untuk sang pemilik mata emerald yang berseru pada Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Eh—" Sakura merasa salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berseru pada si jabrik kuning, "Iya, yang ada gambar telanjangnya! Lagian gila ya lo, masa serigala pake baju!"

Naruto mendelik pada Sakura, nyengir sesaat sebelum kembali membaca komik di tangannya dengan judul 'Si Tudung Merah' (? emang ada, ya, komik tentang itu?). "Bentar! Gue kan mau baca dulu! Lagi seru-serunya nih, si Tudung Merah lagi asyik keringetan waktu duaan ma si serigalanya!" sahut Naruto setengah tak peduli, kembali memancing pikiran hentai (?). Maksudnya si Tudung Merah lagi dikejar-kejar ma serigala...

"Gue nggak bilang gue bolehin lo minjem komik gue!" balas Sakura nyaris histeris. "Balikin!"

"Yah, ntar gue bilang! Lagi seru-serunya, nih!"

"Tapi gue bilang, BALIKIN! Gue yang punya tu komik, bukan elo!"

"Pagi, anak-anak. Apa tadi saya mendengar kata komik?"

Seluruh siswa diam serempak membisu, memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Seorang wanita muda berambut lavender dikuncir satu dengan gaya tak jauh dari Shikamaru telah santai berjalan ke meja guru. Garis wajahnya tegas, tanda jika ia sudah mengeluarkan hukuman tak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi. Harga mati!

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajah Naruto. Buru-buru ia melempar komik Sakura ke kolong meja.

Tindakan yang terlambat karena Anko telah melihatnya sedari tadi. "Naruto! Cepat, berikan komik itu pada saya!" perintah guru killer itu tanpa ba bi bu. Andai ia tahu itu hanya komik dongeng anak-anak, apa dia masih mau nyita...?

Sakura ternganga. Tak kalah cemas dengan Naruto.

"Ayo, cepat!" seru Anko lagi.

Dengan pasrah Naruto membawa dan memberikan komik Sakura yang langsung disita Anko tanpa basa-basi. Membuat mulut Sakura ternganga semakin lebar dengan ukuran maksimal.

Ketika Naruto berjalan di samping Sakura, lelaki dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu berbisik, "Yah.. gurunya Anko-sensei, sih. Coba kalau Kakashi, pasti udah gue sogok pake Icha-Icha Tactics Limited Edition yang gue punya."

Sakura diam. Tak peduli.

Sekejap mata kemudian ia berseru kencang, "NARUTOOOOO! BALIKIN KOMIK GUEEEEEEEEE!"

Mencari maut di tangan Anko.

"HUWEEEE! ITU KOMIK KESAYANGAN GUE SEJAK KECIIIIIILLLLLLL!"

Inilah dua pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh dua pasang makhluk yang dapat menimbulkan perang dunia entah keberapa. Pertengkaran yang hanya menjadi pembuka dalam cerita yang author niatkan bergenre romansa untuk pair ShikaTema. Bahkan author nggak tahu bakal genre romance atau komedy gaje berstatus jayus abis.

(*)

Wanita separuh baya yang berambut coklat sepunggung itu menatap suaminya.

"Yaah.. baiklah kalau itu hasilnya." kata sang pria dengan bekas luka yang notabene suaminya wanita berambut coklat tersebut. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nadanya pasrah.

"Kalau begitu akan kita beritahu kapan?" tanya seorang wanita lain yang berambut coklat sebahu.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan?" usul wanita berambut coklat kembali angkat bicara. Sepertinya lebih baik kita memanggilnya dengan inisial Y.

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat," kata suaminya yang akan kita panggil Sn sejak saat ini. Ia menatap Y dengan tak yakin.

"Ia benar. Minggu depan terlalu cepat. Mereka masih butuh beranjak dewasa hingga dapat menerima kenyataan yang akan kita berikan." sahut seorang pria dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan dengan inisial S.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu hingga mereka memasuki universitas, kurasa." wanita berambut sebahu memberikan usul lain dengan nada agak ragu. Kita akan menyebutnya K. "Dengan begitu mereka akan lebih siap dan tinggal mempertemukan mereka untuk meresmikannya."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama?" Y memprotes, terdengar agak keberatan.

"Tapi aku setuju dengannya. Ia memberikan alasan yang tepat." sahut Sn menyetujui usul K dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga setuju." timpal S.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja." sahut Y setelah beberapa saat.

K kembali angkat bicara, sebuah kalimat yang merupakan masalah inti dari rencana final mereka berempat. "Hanya tinggal berharap akan perasaan mereka saja. Kita sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan sekarang, tapi soal perasaan mereka masing-masing merupakan sesuatu di luar kekuasaan kita."

(*)

Siapa yang tidak tahu Universitas Konoha? Universitas yang belakangan ini mulai dikenal oleh dunia internasional tentu akan menjadi incaran para lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Tak terkecuali angkatan Naruto yang tinggal menunggu ujian kelulusan. Banyak teman-temannya yang mendaftar ke sana. Mulai dari Sasuke, Sakura—dengan tujuan mengincar Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sai—yang telah mengincar jurusan seni rupa, Temari, Gaara, dan Shikamaru.

Mari kita bahas soal Shikamaru. Sebenarnya pemalas ini lebih memilih universitas negeri lain, namun tentu saja ibunya tidak setuju. Ibunya justru menceramahi betapa pentingnya kualitas pendidikan, dan kualitas pendidikan yang tinggi hanya akan ia dapatkan di UKon dari seluruh universitas negeri di seluruh pelosok Konoha. Lalu di UKon ia akan bla.. bla… bla…. Mendengarnya Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk karena mengantuk kayak ayam batuk-batuk abis minum es jeruk gara-gara dipeluk sama beruk (?).

Dan tentu saja berkat otak jeniusnya ia diterima dengan nilai tertinggi.

Dan coba tebak, siapa yang menduduki peringkat kedua?

Temari. Dengan selisih satu nilai.

Tentu saja gadis itu dongkol setengah mati. Ia kembali kalah dari Shikamaru dengan selisih yang terlalu tanggung. Sama seperti pemilihan ketua kelas dua tahun lalu, ia kalah dengan selisih dua suara.

Dan kini mereka harus duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja di kafe. Naruto mengundang semua teman-teman terbaiknya untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka semua. Yaah… sebuah keajaiban memang, seorang Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Sabaku no Kankurou dapat lulus walau dengan nilai pas-pasan. *author langsung masuk ICU habis dikeroyok Naruto, Kiba, sama Kankurou*

"_Cheers!"_ seru Naruto mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, mengajak seluruh temannya yang hadir untuk menyatukan gelas mereka sebelum meminumnya.

"_CHEERS!"_ sambut yang lain menyatukan gelas mereka.

"Waah… sumpah gue nggak nyangka ternyata lo-lo pada dateng semua." celetuk Tenten merasa _surprise_.

"Kudu wajib mesti!" timpal Kiba.

"Iyalah. Merayakan adanya mukjizat yang meluluskan Baka Dobe adalah kewajiban." sahut Sasuke tenang sambil meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

Naruto mendelik pada sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Maksud lo apa, Teme?"

"Bukan. Yang musti dirayakan bukan cuman Naruto doang, tapi Kiba sama Kankurou juga!"

Langsung saja Tenten mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari dua orang sekaligus akibat kata-kata jujurnya.

Temari menepuk bahu Kankurou yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sabar ya, Kankurou—"

Kankurou tersenyum tipis.

"—mukjizat juga merupakan sebuah ujian." kata Temari bijak. Seketika itu juga tangan Kankurou gatal ingin menghabisi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, gue juga ngucapin selamat, ya, buat yang masuk UKon!" seru Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, ya. Emang siapa aja yang lolos?"

"Temari, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shion, Gaara, Sasori, dan Sasuke-ku~n…"

Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Kankurou, Ino, dan beberapa lainnya ingin muntah mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan tambahan -kun yang terdengar sangat manja.

"Dan gue denger sih, lo ya Shik, yang dapet nilai tertinggi?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Gue juga denger, Temari yang di bawahnya Shika. Bener?"

Kali ini Temari yang mengangguk yang langsung mendumel sendiri karena diingatkan.

"Ajib gilaaa… Lo berdua cocok amat, si! Ngiri gue." celetuk Ino disambut aura mengerikan untuknya dari Kankurou dan Gaara.

Temari tersedak. Ia bangkit sambil menunjuk Shikamaru. "Hah? Gue dipasangin sama nanas pemales ini? Aduh, nggak, makasih. Nggak ada stok lain?"

"Ada, kok. Tuh Lee, Chouji, Shino, sama Naruto nganggur. Asal jangan Sasuke aja." sambut Sakura buru-buru. Membuat Lee pundung di pojokan. Ketauan bok, dia nggak laku!

Langsung ada jawaban, "Eh? N-Naruto-kun…?"

Ganti Neji yang tersedak. "Hinata?" ia menoleh pada sepupu kesayangannya.

"Wah.. Hinata naksir Naruto, ya?" goda Tenten.

"Udah dari jaman batuuu… kale. Lo baru tau?"

"Hah?" Naruto malah cengo dengan wajah polos kayak anak cacat mental. "Kok Hinata tau sih, dompet gue udah nipis gini?" tanyanya mengacungkan dompet kodok kesayangannya. Terdengar bunyi beberapa koin bergemerincing.

"Itu nraktir, goblok. Tadi Tenten bilang naksir."

"Ooh.. hehe." Naruto cengengesan. "Oh iya, naksir itu makanan apaan?"

"Bukan makanan! Tapi noh, yang di kamar mandi!" jawab Kiba asal.

"Itu GAYUNG! Lo sama aja begonya, anjing." balas Kankurou pada Kiba.

"Gayung bukannya kalo ujan?"

"Itu payung."

"Payung bukannya yang dipake di leher?"

"Itu kalung."

"Kalung bukannya yang dilombain waktu Agustusan?" (sejak kapan Konoha ngerayain Agustusan? *3*a)

"Itu karung."

"Karung bukannya—"

"Cukup! Lo bertiga sama aja dodolnya!" potong Ino sebal. Pusing ia mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini lagi asik-asiknya…" bela Kiba memelas, memakai puppy eyes no jutsu yang sangat dibanggakannya.

Namun Sakura justru mendamprat, "Sok imut lo! Mending kalo lo imut. Mau muntah tau nggak si, gue ngeliatnya."

Kiba langsung ikut pundung di pojokan bareng Lee.

"O iya, Nar. Tadi kan lo nunjukkin tu dompet lo yang tipis bet kayak apaan tau. Bukannya lo nraktir kita-kita?"

Naruto justru menjawab dengan polos seolah tanpa dosa, "Ha? Siapa bilang? Gue kan cuman ngundang lo-lo makan, nggak bilang nraktir? Dompet gue aja segitu tipisnya, gimana mau nraktir?"

"APPPPAAAAAAAA?"

Readers boleh bilang kalo tokoh kita pada miskin karena emang gitu kenyataannya. Kecuali beberapa orang: Shikamaru pewaris tunggal Nara Corporation, Neji dan Hinata yang sudah ditawari jabatan penting di Hyuuga Corporation, dan Sabaku bersaudara dari perusahaan besar Sabaku Group.

Dan karena itulah mereka ditatap oleh mata-mata buas yang siap mencabik mereka dan memeloroti kekayaan mereka dengan satu kata, "TRAKTIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!"

Eh… hati-hati saja terhadap porsi Chouji. Terutama kau, Shikamaru.

(*)

Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Coret. Hari pertama _ngampus_. ("Ha? Mampus?" ulang Kankurou dengan begonya ketika Temari mengucapkan kata yang dicetak miring tadi. "Kankurou, kayaknya kamu harus kuanter ke dokter, deh.")

Pikiran pertama yang ada di benak Kiba adalah Ospek.

"Eh, Neechan. Kayaknya aku batuk, deh." kata Kiba beralasan sambil mencoba batuk. Namun bukannya suara batuk yang keluar, justru bunyi sendawa keras.

Hana tertawa keras mendengarnya. Tergelak. Ngakak. Terpingkal.

"Aku izin nggak masuk, deh. Nggak enak nih, tenggorokanku."

"Mau coba periksa ke Kaa-san? Kebetulan Kaa-san dokter." usul Hana yang langsung disambut sungutan Kiba. Bukan karena ia ketahuan bohong, tapi karena,

"Neechan yang bener aja! Kaa-san kan, dokter hewan!"

"Ya habis… kamu tadi batuknya kayak tikus yang baru ditabrak trus kelindes buldozer."

"Anjing!"

Hana mendelik. Tidak suka.

"Kenapa, Neechan?" tanya Kiba agak bingung dan heran.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Anjing." sahut Kiba dengan wajah masih bingung.

"Bertaubatlah, Dik… Bertaubatlah…" kata Hana lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar telinga tajam Kiba. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, posisi berdoa. "Ya Kami-sama, maafkan hamba-Mu yang masih belum bisa mengajak adik hamba ke jalan yang benar, amin."

Kiba makin bingung. "Neechan ngomong apa, sih? Orang tadi aku manggil Akamaru, kok!"

Hana sweatdrop di tempat. "Kok manggilnya anjing?"

"Habis aku sempet lupa namanya, hehe…"

Hana makin sweatdrop dengan kebodohan adik tunggalnya itu.

(*)

Euuh… *nelen ludah*

Fic nista apa pula yang saya bikin? Kenapa jadi begini? Tadinya kan buat pair dari fandom lain? WHAAAAA….! Berani-beraninya fic jayus bin gaje bin aneh bin abal bin titan bin blablabla ini saya masukkan.. TT_TT ancur udah, nyahahahahai! (?)

Oke, hh… nggak tau deh, pasrah aja, tergantung readers.

Bisa minta review untuk menentukan:

Lanjutkan atau remove?


End file.
